poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Odette and Sci-Ryan gets kidnapped/William's death/Ryan and the others go find Odette and Sci-Ryan
This is how Odette and Sci-Ryan gets kidnapped/William's death/Ryan and the others go to find Odette and Sci-Ryan goes in Crash, Thomas and Ryan Meet the Swan Princess. the forest, As the thunder and lightning began to pick up, a shadowy figure crept silently through the forest. Shrouded in hoods as black as the night, the enchanter, Rothbart, and Ryvine Sparkle could see King William's coach slowly edging through the forest. All these years of planning and now William was exactly where they wanted him Ryvine Sparkle: Today is the day, King William. Everything you own, everything you love, will be his. Rothbart How did I do, buddy? Rothbart: Very good, Ryvine. Dr. Neo Cortex: We hope you do well, Ryvine. With us, we will stand for this kingdom. Twivine Sparkle: Let's sing before you do your plan. Ryvine Sparkle: Ok, sis. Cue the music. song We Will Stand For Everfree starts playing Rothbart: I have waited for the day~ To send this greedy king away~ Ryvine Sparkle: Now the magic is our salvation~ Gather close in our protection~ Rothbart: We will stand for this kingdom!~ Behold the beauty of Forbidden Arts in all its glory~ Ryvine Sparkle: No need to fear the bats at the door~ Right here Odette has us to protect her~ Within the Forbidden Arts~ Dr. Neo Cortex and Rothbart: For (Odette's world) this kingdom, forevermore!~ Ryvine Sparkle: They have come into our domain~ Here to seal this realm in chains~ Rothbart: But we have held it for generations~ Twivine Sparkle: This is just a complication~ Ryvine Sparkle and Rothbart: We will stand for this kingdom!~ Dr. Neo Cortex: Trust in us, this is for your own good~ Twivine Sparkle: Don't be afraid~ Ryvine Sparkle: Forbidden Arts are our friend~ All of this beauty that surrounds us~ Rothbart: Every amazing act~ Ryvine and Rothbart: Designed to defend~ Ryvine, Dr. Cortex, Twivine and Rothbart: Let them come! Just let them try!~ We're not about to say goodbye!~ This realm will be here throughout the ages~ Written into the history pages~ We will stand for this kingdom!~ two go the woods. Inside the couch Sci-Ryan: Before you ask what else did Odette want to say to Derek, she and I want to know that she loves him for just being her. Guard: off-screen Whoa! Whoa. carriage comes to a halt Sci-Ryan: Something's wrong. I think we stopped. nods King William: Stay inside with Sci-Ryan, Odette. as King William was about to step out, Rothbart and Ryvine motion a wave of magic around them before throwing their fists toward the ground sending a flash of light. By the time the light fades, a demon and a ghastly creature emerges and before everyone could react, the 2 beasts suddenly trusts toward the couch with a great ferocity. At Queen Uberta's castle Ryan F-Freeman: I hope Sci-Ryan fine. Thomas: I hope he is, Ryan. You did well comforting Queen Uberta. nods and hears Sci-Ryan's Goofy yell Evil Ryan: That sounds like Sci-Ryan. It sounds like.... like he's in trouble. door to Uberta's castle burst open, causing Prince Derek, Ryan and the gang to turn as a guard comes to the room appearing as if he came out of a losing battle before collapsing on the ground. Quickly, they rush to check up on the story Crash Bandicoot: Oh my gosh! Evil Ryan: That's one of William's guards. What happened? Guard: We... We were attacked. A demon and a Great Animal.... Matau T. Monkey: Sci-Ryan. Rigby (EG) and Derek: Odette. Ryan F-Freeman: Meg. Bertram. Evil Anna. Stay with Queen Uberta until Derek gets back. Meg Griffin: Ok, Ryan. Good luck. and the gang follow Derek to where he's going Crash Bandicoot: I hope we're not too late. by the time they got to the couch, they could see that it has been demolished, as if torn apart by a vicious creature the woods, Bee jolts Raf awake Raf Esquivel: What's wrong, Bee? Bumblebee: Something's happened to Sci-Ryan. We have to find him. Raf Esquivel: Look. Derek! You got here to where the couch is. Crash Bandicoot: Sci-Ryan! Odette! Where are you? Derek: Odette? Odette! Evil Ryan: Sci-Ryan! no matter how hard they look, all they can find of Sci-Ryan and Odette were Sci-Ryan's amulet and the very same locket he had given her the very moment Derek first met the princess. Suddenly, some soft moaning draws the groups attention Emmet: gasps Guys! Come over here! Quick! turn to see King William, laying limply on the ground and clutching his chest in agony Rigby (EG): Dad! Sir Kylo Ren: Brother. Derek: King William.... King William: Derek... Rigby... Kylo Ren... I.... Crash Bandicoot: It's ok, your majesty. We're here. Who did this to you? King William: They came so quickly... A demon and.... A Great... Animal. Sonata Dusk: Ryvine and Rothbart. Ryan. Can you heal him? Ryan F-Freeman: I would, Sonata, but.. I fear I can't. Rigby (EG): I hope my dad will come back as one of those blue ghosts. Mordecai (EG): I hope he will, Rigby. Derek: Where is Odette? King William: Listen to me, Derek. Listen... All of you. It's not what it seems. It's not what it seems. Raf Esquivel: What does it mean? Derek: What's not? Where is Odette? Evil Ryan: And Sci-Ryan? King William: Odette... Sci-Ryan... Are... Odette... Sci-Ryan... They are... Gone.dies Sir Kylo Ren: Bro? Bro? sniffs He's dead. Luigi:crying Ryan F-Freeman: SCI-RYAN!!! Derek and Rigby (EG): ODETTE!!! Crash Bandicoot: Oh, King William. Your sacrifice for Odette and Ryan F-Freeman of Crystal Prep will not be in vain. Cody Fairbrother: Why is Rigby saying "Odette"? Ryan F-Freeman: I think he might be related to her somehow. nods Rigby (EG): By my magic, I will find you, Odette. off to find Odette My sister. Orla Ryan: Guys? Where is Rigby going? Crash Bandicoot: I think he's running after the demon and the Great Animal. He needs our help. Ryan F-Freeman: Derek. If I'm not back with Odette, tell my girlfriend, Meg Griffin, that I've got killed by the Great Animal with your love and Sci-Ryan. And I love her. Evil Ryan: Go to Uberta's castle, Derek. That is all I can say for now. We will speak again. Derek: Ok, Evil Ryan. Good luck. watch as Ryan and his friends set off to find Sci-Ryan and Odette. Derek goes back to Uberta's castle Meg Griffin: Hey, Derek. Any sign of Odette? Derek: Meg. I got some sad news. Your techno-organic boyfriend is killed along with Odette and Sci-Ryan. Meg Griffin: Oh no. crying goes to comfort Meg Bertram T. Monkey: There, there, Meg. Shhhh. I vow that on my master, Xehanort, I will help you and Derek find the demon and the Great Animal. song I Will Go Sailing No More starts playing as Evil Anna walks down the halls sadly Mai Lacey: Out among the stars I sailed~ Way beyond the moon~ In my silver ship I've sailed~ To a dream that ended too soon~ Now, I know exactly who I am and what I'm here for~ Sci-Ryan: voice Evil Anna. I hope Mai likes Ryan even she can't fly. Mai Lacey: And I will go sailing~ No more~ Evil Anna: But, no~ It can't be true~ Mai Lacey: I can fly if I wanted to~ Like a bird in the sky~ I beleave I could fly~ Why, I'd fly!~ Evil Anna: For my love and Connor Lacey! flies then a wind blows her back in Mai Lacey: Clearly, I~ Evil Anna: Will go sailing~ Mai and Evil Anna: No more~ Anna starts crying because she thinks Sci-Ryan is dead and Mai comforts her. Queen Uberta comes over to see Evil Anna Queen Uberta: Evil Anna? What is the matter? Evil Anna: Oh, your highness. I think Sci-Ryan got killed by the Great Animal and the demon. Category:Ryantransformer Category:Transcripts Category:Transformersprimfan Category:Scenes